powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3)
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3 was the final season to carry the "Mighty Morphin'" name. Its Sentai source was Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, which translated into Ninja Squadron Hidden Ranger. However, alongside Season 2, it did not use the Kakuranger suits for the core Rangers and were used for the Alien Ranger series instead. Much of the season was also heavily serialized, with multiple-part storylines sowing the seeds for events such as the Masked Rider television series, the eventual departure of long-running character Kimberly and the events that would tie directly into the opening episodes of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. Synopsis Rita Repulsa's brother, Rito Revolto comes to The Moon with strange eggs. He takes on the Power Rangers to impress his older sister, and decimates their Thunderzords. Zordon sends them to the Desert of Despair where they find Ninjor who, after some reluctance at first, grants them Ninja Powers as well as new Ninjazords. The Rangers continued their fight against Rita and Zedd until Katherine Hillard, an Australian gymnast/ex-diver comes to Angel Grove under Rita and Zedd's spell. Kimberly is captured by Goldar but is eventually rescued by Tommy and the Rangers also gain the Shogun Zords. Katherine later breaks free of Rita's spell and tells the Rangers everything. Kimberly passes her powers to Kat but then comes Rita and Rito's father, Master Vile who wants to gain the power of the Zeo Crystal. The Rangers thwarted that plan and one involving the singing Dischordia monster but Master Vile's third plan basically stripped them of their powers, reversing the Earth's time back a few years and turning the Rangers into kids. Characters Rangers :Main article:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (team) Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Ninjor * Dex Stewart/Masked Rider * King Lexian * Donais * Zarius * Ferrian Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skukllovitch * Ernie * Mr. Caplan * Ms. Appleby * Lt. Jerome B. Stone Villains Power Ranger Villians * Lord Zedd * Rita Repulsa * Goldar * Finster * Squatt & Baboo * Rito Revolto * Master Vile * Professor Longnose: Master Vile's Field General. * Z Putty Patrollers/Tenga Warriors: Zedd and Rita's foot soldiers. * List of Monsters Masked Rider Villians * Count Dregon * Doubleface * Nefaria * Cyclopter * Gork * Fact * Cogwarts * Plague Patrol: servents of Count Dregon ** Plague Sentry: Leader of the Plague Patrol. Zords *Thunderzords **Red Dragon Thunderzord **Lion Thunderzord **Firebird Thunderzord **Unicorn Thunderzord **Griffin Thunderzord **White Tigerzord *Thunder Megazord (combination of the Red Dragon, Lion, Firebird, Unicorn, and Griffin Thunderzords) *Ninjazords **Crane Ninjazord **Bear Ninjazord **Wolf Ninjazord **Frog Ninjazord **Ape Ninjazord **Falconzord *Ninja Megazord (combination of the Crane, Bear, Wolf, Frog, and Ape Ninjazords) *Ninja MegaFalconzord (combination of the Ninja Megazord and Falconzord) *Titanus *Ninja Ultrazord (combination of the Ninja MegaFalconzord and Titanus) *Shogunzords **Red Shogunzord **Yellow Shogunzord **Black Shogunzord **Blue Shogunzord **White Shogunzord *Shogun Megazord (combination of the Shogunzords) *Shogun MegaFalconzord (combination of the Shogun Megazord and Falconzord) *Shogun Ultrazord (combination of the Shogun MegaFalconzord and Titanus) Arsenal *Communicator *Power Morpher *Power Coins **Dinosaur Coins ***White Tiger Power Coin ***Tyrannosaurus Power Coin ***Mastadon Power Coin ***Triceratops Power Coin ***Sabertooth Tiger Power Coin ***Pterodactyl Power Coin **Ninja Coins ***Falcon Power Coin ***Ape Power Coin ***Frog Power Coin ***Wolf Power Coin ***Bear Power Coin ***Crane Power Coin *Blade Blasters *Saba *Ninja Ranger Form *Shark Cycles *Metallic Armor Episodes Trivia :See Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Trivia See Also *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers - miniseries ending the third season *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger - basis of the ranger and villain aesthetics *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger - source of many elements from the third season de:Mighty Morpin 3 fr:Mighty Morpin ru:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers сезон III 3 Category:Season Category:Shows Dubbed in Japanese